headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Walking Dead: No Way Out
"No Way Out" is the ninth episode of season six of the zombie survival horror television series The Walking Dead, and the seventy-sixth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Greg Nicotero with a script written by Seth Hoffman. It first aired on AMC on Sunday, February 14th, 2016 at 9:00 pm. In this episode, Daryl, Abraham, and Sasha have an encounter with the Saviors. Rick's plan to get Jessie and her family out of Alexandria meets with disastrous results. Glenn evades death by the skin of his teeth yet again and Daryl gets a rocket launcher. Yes, a freaking rocket launcher! Synopsis Daryl, Abraham and Sasha are driving their rigged when they are stopped by a motorcycle gang called the Saviors. These men all work for a mysterious leader named Negan. The bikers are well armed and force the group to surrender their weapons. The leader has one of his men take Daryl to the back of the truck to search for more supplies. He then points his guns at Sasha and Abraham and it is clear that he intends on killing them. Before he can fire off a shot however, the entire group of them explode. Daryl comes around from the back of the truck holding a rocket launcher. Back at Alexandria, Rick, Michonne, Carl, Gabriel, Jessie, Sam, and Ron make their way through a throng of walkers. They disguise their scent by covering themselves with the blood and guts of the dead. Sam sees an undead child in the crowd and he recalls the words once spoken to him by Carol about "monsters". Sam panics and the walkers realize that he is human. They descend upon him and Jessie screams as her son is devoured. They attack Jessie as well and she is overwhelmed. Rick has to cut off her arm to get her to break a hold of Carl. Ron, seeing his mother and brother killed, blames Rick for everything that has happened to them and points his gun at him. Before he can shoot him however, Michonne comes up from behind and impales him with her katana. His gun goes off, taking out Carl's right eye. Rick scrambles to pick up Carl and the three of them begin to run. Meanwhile, Glenn and Enid make it to a church. They search through all of the pews looking for any weapons that someone might have hidden away. Glenn wants Enid to stay in the church, but she tells him that he needs her help if they are to rescue Maggie. Glenn doesn't like the idea, but relents. They find a Glock and then go out towards the gate. gets bit.]] Elsewhere, the Wolves' leader has Denise and breaks her off from the rest of the group. They manage to avoid some walkers, and the Wolf assures her that he is not going to let anything happen to her. Denise is just as terrified of the Wolf as she is the walkers. They make for the front gate, but the walkers converge on them. The Wolf surprisingly comes to Denise's rescue, but is bitten. She promises him that if he gets her back to the doctor's office, she can save him. As they fight through more walkers, the Wolf leader is shot multiple times by Carol Peletier, who is on the balcony of the building. Denise gets inside the doctor's office. Rick brings Carl to the office and leaves him with Denise. She promptly goes into action and begins working to save Carl's life. With little left inside of him but intense sorrow and rage, Rick picks up a hatchet and marches outside and begins slaughtering walkers. Michonne cannot leave him to do this on his own and follows suit. Elsewhere, Father Gabriel Stokes, who has been taking care of Judith, gathers with Rosita, Tara, and Eugene, and they go out to find the other Alexandria survivors. They eventually meet up with Carol and Morgan, as well as Aaron, Tobin, and Heath. doles out orders.]] Glenn and Enid make it to the front gate. Maggie is trapped in the guard tower. Enid, having tied together a bunch of cloth from the church, ascends the tower to save Maggie, while Glenn provides a distraction. Things look grim for Glenn as the walkers surround him, but he manages to pick off many of them with his Glock. Suddenly, rapid gunfire brings all of the walkers down. Glenn looks up and sees Abraham and Sasha bearing assault rifles on top of the wall. Abraham smiles and asks if Glenn could open the gate for him. Daryl, Abraham and Sasha use the gasoline from the tanker and pour it into the reservoir. Daryl fires a shot from the rocket launcher into it, creating a massive fire. This draws the walkers to it, who begin filing into the burning lake. The others, having all regrouped ferociously battle their way through the throng of the undead. Morgan comes upon the undead Wolf leader and finishes him off. Ultimately, they prove victorious and manage to destroy every single walker. Alexandria is secured. When the battle is done, Rick returns to the doctor's office to keep vigil over Carl. He has a moment of clarity and realizes that together, they can make a life for themselves in Alexandria. Carl squeezes his hand, signifying that he is going to make it. Cast Starring Also Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was created by writer/executive producer Robert Kirkman and developed for TV by Frank Darabont. * "WD: No Way Out" redirects to this page. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and acts of extreme violence. * Co-executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * Associate producer Amy Barnes is credited as Amy Beth Barnes in this episode. * This episode had a viewership of 13.742 million people, which is down by .239 from "Start to Finish". * All of the credited cast members appear in this episode. * Actor David Silverman is credited as David Marshall Silverman in this episode. * This episode is a loose adaptation of ''The Walking Dead'' #84, published by Image Comics and released with an April, 2011 cover date. It is the fifth and final chapter in the "No Way Out" storyline. * This is the first episode of The Walking Dead to air in 2016. It is also the first episode of the season following the mid-season break. * This is the fifth episode to share its name with a comic volume, after "Days Gone Bye", "Made to Suffer, "This Sorrowful Life", and "Too Far Gone". This episode and "Days Gone Bye" are the only episodes to be directly adapted from the respective comic volumes of the same name. The other three used the titles for episodes not directly related to the source material from that volume. * Child actors Adelaide and Eliza Cornwell normally play the role of Judith Grimes. They are uncredited for their participation in this episode. * This is the thirteenth episode of The Walking Dead directed by Greg Nicotero. He previously directed "First Time Again". * This is the ninth episode of The Walking Dead written by Seth Hoffman. He previously wrote "JSS". * With the death of the Wolves' Leader, this marks the final appearance of the Wolves. * The leader of the biker gang is never given a name. Actor Christopher Berry imagined that his name would be Bud. Reddit.com; The Walking Dead; Christopher Berry. * Presumably, Jessie Anderson, Sam Anderson, and Ron Anderson all became walkers after they died. It can be assumed that they were destroyed during the final battle for Alexandria, which seemingly saw the destruction of every walker in the town. * Although there have been several child deaths throughout the course of the series, notably Summer from season one, Sophia Peletier from season two, and Meghan Chambler from season four, this is the first time that a child character, Sam Anderson, has been killed on-screen. Body count * Saviors - Blown up by a rocket launcher fired by Daryl. One Savior killed off-panel by Daryl through unspecified means. * Sam Anderson - Bitten multiple times by walkers. * Jessie Anderson - Bitten multiple times by walkers; arm severed by Rick Grimes. * Ron Anderson - Impaled through the back by Michonne. * Wolves' leader - Bitten on the arm, then shot by Carol; Destroyed as a walker by Morgan. Quotes * Abraham Ford: What in the holy shit? .... * Negan's scout: If you have to eat shit, best not to nibble. Bite, chew, swallow, repeat. It goes quicker. .... * Gabriel Stokes: We've been praying, together, praying that God will save our town. Well, our prayers have been answered. God will save Alexandria. Because God has given us the courage to save it ourselves. .... * Rick Grimes: I was wrong. I thought after living behind these walls for so long that... maybe they couldn't learn. But today... I saw what they could do - what we could do, if we work together. We'll rebuild the walls. We'll expand the walls. They'll be more. There's gotta be more. Everything Deanna was talking about... is possible. It's all possible. I see that now. When I was out there... with them... when it was over... when I knew we had this place again - I had this feeling. It took me awhile... to remember what it was because I haven't felt it since before I woke up in that hospital. I wanna show you the new world, Carl. I wanna make it a reality for you. Please... Carl... let me show you. Please. Crew * Robert Kirkman - Executive producer * David Alpert - Executive producer * Greg Nicotero - Executive producer * Tom Luse - Executive producer * Gale Anne Hurd - Executive producer * Scott M. Gimple - Executive producer * Bear McCreary - Composer * Avi Youabian - Editor * Grace Walker - Production designer * Michael E. Satrazemis - Director of photography * Jolly Dale - Producer * Caleb Womble - Producer * Paul Gadd - Producer * Heather Bellson - Producer * Matthew Negrete - Supervising producer * Channing Powell - Supervising producer * Corey Reed - Co-executive producer * Angela Kang - Co-executive producer * Seth Hoffman - Co-executive producer * Denise Huth - Co-executive producer * Christina Perez - Associate producer * Amy Beth Barnes - Associate producer * Alex Coley Brown - Associate producer See also External Links * * * * * * * * References Category:2016/Episodes Category:February, 2016/Episodes Category:Adelaide Cornwell